Who We Are
by BananaCage
Summary: The world is starting to fall to shambles when an unexpected evil rears it's ugly but in to destroy humanity. Now it's up to a rag tag group of everybody to stop him.
1. Cast

"Who We Are"

– CAST –

Nicholas Cage, Dumbledore, Darth Vader, Bob Saget, Speed Buggy, Spiderman, Aslan, Shadow the Hedgehog, and The Brave Little Toaster


	2. Chapter 1 - Smog

CHAPTER 1 – Smog

Nicholas stepped into the kitchen, sweating from head to toe; it was hard work being so many characters at one time. He opened the door to his refrigerator and retrieved some milk. After pouring himself a glass he fetched the bag of toast and place a single slice into his Brave Little Toaster.

"Mornin' Nick" the Toaster beckoned eagerly.

"Not now Toasty" Nick frowned as he placed down his glass onto the table. As he stared outside his window a thought crossed his mind, a horrible, world ending feeling had come over his body. He wanted to dismiss it but it felt too similar to the character John Koestler that he had portrayed in the movie KNOWING directed by Alex Proyas. But even still, he ignored what he would soon learn to be the truth of the matter.

*ding*

Nick retrieved his toast, and Toasty purred with excitement. "So Nick, what's the next movie you're going to do?"

"Thank you for asking Toasty." Seeing as Nick how now drunkin' half of his morning milk he decided to indulge his metallic friend. "I was recently asked by James Cameron to star is his upcoming remake of Alien, and he wants me to play Ripley."

"That sounds great Nick" Toasty laughed, unsure of the validity of his statement. "How about another piece of toast to celebrate that!?"

"I'm not putting another piece of toast in you Toasty, I know it gets you off and that bothers me" Nick replied, a little more upset than usual. Toasty seemed dejected. "I'm sorry for snapping man, I just have a hard decision to make. I have to pick between that movie, and the sequel to Lincoln. It's a hard sell, I might just pick both"

"You should, can I be an extra? Will someone put Toast in me?" The little friend questioned.

"All to be determined Toasty, all to be determined." Nick chuckled with a giant grin on his face. It was almost instantaneously, like immediately, at that moment, the window shattered. "I knew it, it was just like my movie KNOWING in which my character, John Koestler, has precognital thoughts about the end of the world." It seemed like the earth was about to catch on fire and burn. Which was bad you know, cause we live on it.

As Nick peered out the window he could see in the distance the crumbling buildings, and the brief silhouette of a cape walking down the side of a building. It was totally Darth Vader, like it couldn't be anyone else, no one has a cape that black. That was racist I'm sorry.

"Toasty, I know have to do" Nick growled as he reached for his adventurers cap and placed it on his thick juicy skull. He ran from the premises and outside the skyscrapers front door in a matter of seconds. He could hear the Brave Little Toaster, hopping his mechanical self, a few yards behind. "This is gonna be the end metal buddy"

Darth Vader had travelled to the Vulcan planet in previous adventures, and gained special powers, with those powers he levitated onto the ground in front of Nick.

"Why are you here you lifeless scumbag" Nick asked with a glare of fury in his eye. The black armored foe removed his helmet to reveal his true face. "David Prowse" Nick gasped.

"For years James Earl Jones has received all the praise, despite me having done all the work! Well I'm sick of it! I'm done, I'm going to rid the world of Star Wars!" David spoke in a non-intimidating voice.

"You can't do that! Star Wars is a classic, plus it's on PirateBay, it's there forever." Nick replied.

"Fine, whatever. I'm still going to destroy the world. I hate all of you anyway" David replied with a still non-intimidating prowess, making it very clear that he was deserved dubbed over by a respectable actor. David, err I mean Vader, stuck his hand out to choke his enemy.

Nick levitated with force and grasped his neck.

"No! Nick!" Toasty shouted, his greatest nightmare coming true. Who would put toast in him when Nick died? "Hey you David, err I mean Vader, stop hurting my master!"

Vader, intrigued by the little creature, dropped Nick onto the floor. "Then you will be next" Vader stuck his hand out toward Toasty. Nothing happened. "What."

*BOOM*

Dumbledore shot out beams of power from his Elder Wand. Vader retreaded by flipping his cape around him like a cowering vampire, and running behind a building while making raspberry noises.

"I didn't need your help you fogey" Nick scowled, face to face with his unwelcome ally.


End file.
